zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Bases
A base is a structure or location that serves as a dwelling for a survivor or a group of survivors during a zombie apocalypse. It provides safety and comfort for its inhabitants and can store supplies. Description Deciding where to set up a base is one of the most important factors to surviving a zombie apocalypse. The type and size of base to use will be based on the size and needs of said group. Different types of bases serve different purposes and can house different amounts of survivors. The type, size and location of bases can go a long way towards the morale of survivors. Potential bases Temporary/Small Shelters Temporary and loner bases are typically used when safety needs to be improvised. In general, they are neither spacious nor comfortable; they just need to be secure and out of sight. Under this category are: * Attics * Billboards * Bomb Shelters * Secret Rooms * Shipping Containers * Tree Houses * Water Towers Small bases Small bases are bases that are suitable for groups of less than twenty people. These bases leave a smaller footprint to make up for having less manpower and defenses, which, in turn, attracts less attention. They only fit a small amount of people, animals, and/or vehicles. This category includes: * Arcades *Bakeries * Bank Vaults * Bungalows * Barber Shops * Butcher Shops * Cabins * Campsites * Caves * Convenience Stores * Farm Houses * Fast Food Restaurants * Fishing Trawlers * Gas Stations * Gun Stores * Homes * Ice Cream Parlors * Lighthouses * Mobile Bases * Overpass Encampments * Pawn Shops * Pharmacies * Pizzeria * Plane Interiors * Play Structures * Power Line Towers * Radio Stations * Ranger Stations * Space Stations * Spas * Stores Medium bases Medium-sized bases can hold groups between twenty and thirty people. However, they attract more attention. On the good side, though, they possess the manpower and equipment necessary to defend themselves against small assaults. In addition to holding people, they can generally hold a service vehicle and store supplies. These kind of bases are more common than large bases. This category includes: * Apartments * Auto Shops * Barns * Bunkers * Campsites * Cemeteries * Churches or Places of Religious Worship * City Halls * Container Ships/Other Large Vessels * Fire Stations * Hangars * Hotels * Libraries * Mansions * Mining Shaft * Missile Silo * Morgues * Office Blocks * Police Stations * Saw Mills * Sewer Systems * Supermarkets * Schools * Trains * Warehouses Large bases Large bases can hold 30 or more people. These locations are large and obvious, but they are extremely resilient due to the large population and amount of supplies they contain. Traders and merchants will occasionally spring up around or inside large bases to create some kind of economy and attract more people. Such bases under this category are: * Airports * Amusement Parks * Bowling Alley * Casinos * Castles * Cruise Ships * Factories * Hospitals * Islands * Laboratories * Malls * Military Bases * Mountains * Movie Theaters * Museums * Offshore Oil Rigs * Prisons * Refugee Camps * Schools * Shanty Towns * Skating Rinks * Ski Resorts * Skyscrapers * Slums * Stadiums * Subway Systems * Vacation Resorts * Water Parks Base considerations When selecting a base, it is important to assess where you are going to be living with your group and supplies. Important questions to ask yourself are: * "Can the base be secured easily?" * "Is it in an easily defendable location?" * "Is it big enough to support the needs of you and your group?" * "Is the location good for your survival plan?" * "Is the location far enough away from known major human/zombie activity?" The answers need to be "Yes" on all of them in order for it to be considered a "safe" enough location. Beware of large windows. Secure your area and all the perimeter entrances/exits. If you plan on staying permanently, get rid of ALL zombies, even in areas you plan not to use. Reinforcing Survivors should search for and fortify locations with as few ground-level windows and entrances as possible if it can be done. Also, there should be a second, isolated floor to retreat to in case the first floor is infested by zombies. An excellent way to achieve this is by destroying the stairs and replacing them with ladders. The building should be just large enough for your needs. Consider a location that is away from any major human or zombie activity so you don't attract any violent survivors or brain-hungry zombies. There should always be at least two escape plans, including one where the survivors will regroup and having a secondary base with emergency supplies (if possible). Category:Bases Category:Survival Category:Buildings